


Slayer

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community. Prompt was red.</a></p></blockquote>





	Slayer

He remembered every detail about the first time he saw her. A woman-child reveling in her power to make men grovel. The newly risen vampire dust before her as she harnessed the magic that now marked her. He saw an unwilling Athena, a goddess who would never be worshipped but a warrior just the same. In the end, her life would be sacrificed to keep the dark from encroaching on the day. It would be the scent of her blood, sweet like peonies and bitter like dandelions, absinthe for vampires that would be her undoing, like every slayer before her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community. Prompt was red.](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/)


End file.
